wolves_of_firefandomcom-20200214-history
Yip(Blossom)
Yip is a small, fluffy, pure black she-wolf with a stumpy tail and a horribly scarred left front leg. She has a single lime green eye, torn up ears, and a scarred muzzle. History Before the Threads Before Yip's first appearance, bears attacked the Howlslash pack's camp. Yip was attacked by a bear. She survived, but was horribly disfigured. Afterward, every wolf, with the expectation of her sister Lick, of tried to steer clear of her so they wouldn't say something that upset her, but Yip misunderstood the gesture and believed that everyone hated her. Because of this, Yip became lonely, and it also became a daily routine to ask herself why everyone avoids her. In Wolves of Fire 1 Yip woke up in a deserted birthing den, alone and scared. She asked herself why everyone avoided her like she did every day, and memories of the bear attack came flooding back. After the flashback Yip realized she wasn't alone and scared, but she was alone and scarred. Bear got bored so she went to explore. She went by the boarder scent without knowing and right into a pack camp. As soon as she realized she was not alone she dashed into a nearby bush and looked around. She thought she saw stargazer but when she looked there was no one. Then she looked towards what seemed to be an empty nursery and saw blossom and almost gasped blowing her cover. she's just like me! she thought to herself still staring in awe. Blossom didn't see Bear as she walked in (the eyeless side of her face was facing Bear), but she lifted her scarred nose and smelled a strange she-pup approach. She turned her head and then she saw her. The she-pup seemed to be a reflection of herself. She had been in a bear attack too. Blossom finally began to feel happy. She finally had a playmate. Stargazer and Arrow sprinted toward Bear. "I'm sorry we're late!" Stargazer apologized, gasping for breath. "But I brought jelly!" Blossom padded out of the nursery. She looked up and saw Stargazer and Arrow. "Oh. Hi." Bear saw that blossom had noticed her when the two pups suddenly approached. bear turned to see stargazer and arrow. "you brought the jelly! hi guys!" "Who's this?" Arrow asked, eyeing Blossom curiously. "Anyway, eat up the jelly!" "Another pup, and in your pack I assume." Bear replied. Arrow thought for a moment. "She smells like it," he said. "Maybe I never met her." Blossom eyed the two wolves suspiciously. She had never seen them before. Bear just sighed. "well anyway, what should we do now?" Arrow dipped his head nervously. "Uh, hi, I'm Arrow, and this is my sister, Stargazer." Stargazer smiled. "Hi!" she squealed. "I'm Blossom," the disfigured wolf replied. "So," Blossom barked, "What should we do?" "And can I have some of the jelly?" Salt edges one white paw out of the bushes, hoping they wouldn't notice until he made his appearance. Stargazer thought for a minute. "Here, we'll hide, and Arrow will find us. Count to ten." Arrow nodded and squeezed his eyes shut. "Ready," he said. "Oh, and by the way, of course you can have some jelly!" Stargazer replied. Blossom looked around for a place to hide. She nodded when she saw it. Blossom then stuck her muzzle in the jelly and ate a little bit of it. Stargazer turned around and saw a wolf in front of her. She shrieked. "Who are you?" she asked frantically, backing away. Salt's leg begins to tremble. He sucks up his fear and walks out of the bush slowly, his white fur shining. "I'm asking the same question to you. Who are you?" "I-I'm Stargazer," she stuttered, raising a paw slightly in case she needed to fight. "What's your name?" "I'm Salt." Blossom narrowed her eyes at the white wolf. Bear ran through some damp leaves so they could not follow her scent and stared down a burrow. After a few seconds of hesitation she dived in snout first and ran through the maze of tunnels until she was sure no one would find her. "9... 10!" Arrow counted. He darted toward Stargazer and another pup. "Found ya!" he laughed, cuffing a paw over her ear lightly. Stargazer opened her mouth to say something, but Arrow raced off. He opened his jaws, trying to smell something. Bear knew she would be safe with her scent disguise but just in case she pawed some mud of the wall and smeared it in her fur. Just then a low rumbling sounded and several rabbits darted past her. She looked behind her but the sound still continued. She looked up and saw mud chunks starting to fall. Cave in!!! She shrieked in her mind as her heart started to race and the tunnels in front and behind her collapsed and shortly after the rumbling grew so loud she had to cover her ears and then she felt mud and dirt fall on her and push her down. "HELP!!!!" she shrieked before the rest of the mud fell on her entirely Blossom perked up her ears. "Did you hear that?" Arrow gasped. "A tunnel collapsed! And somebody was in there!" he shrieked. She tried to move but the earth was holding her down. She coughed up chunks of dirt and mud only to be replaced by even more dirt and mud. She gave a muffled yelp as sharp stones started poking at her pelt and started to give way to darkness as the air became less and less. "What should we do?" "And should we save the jelly for later?" "Nah, gobble it all up," Stargazer said sassily, swishing her tail. She licked the jar of jelly clean. Arrow rushed toward the tunneled and hauled a muddy stone off. "Help, Stargazer!" he panted. Stargazer lifted a rock up and threw it on the grass, then stumbled and nearly hit her head on a rock. "I'm not helping," she muttered. "I'm gonna die if I do, anyway." Bear felt weight starting to be taken away and struggled a bit more. Blossom ran as quickly as possible to the rock pile. She started to claw the rocks with Arrow. bear was barely moving but she managed to free a paw. she pushed as hard as she could and her paw broke the surface. Blossom yelped in surprise. "Guys! Look! It's Bear's paw!" Blossom grabbed Bear's paw with her teeth. Bear felt blossom grab her paw and pushed half her body out and eventually was sprawled out spitting up dirt and mud. A few sharp stones were embedded in her pelt and mud splatters every inch of her but otherwise she seemed to be ok. "Are you okay?" Arrow gasped, coughing a little in the dust, "I-I'm not sure." she gasped spitting out some more mud. Bear shook herself splattering mud everywhere and a few stones poking into her skin. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Bolt78625 Category:Characters